Tu silencio me agobia
by Kimmys
Summary: Hermione después de una cita con sus amigas deja a Harry sin ninguna razón pero nadie sabe que todo esto es un enrredo de la más pequeña de los Weasley.... lo peor del caso es que Hermione dejó a Harry por Ron? bno recibo tomatasos porque no soy muy buena
1. Chapter 1

**Hola soy Kimmys (Kimberli) pues aquí esta otra historia de la pareja encantadora de Harry y Hermione (para los que creen que es encantadora) aquí les tengo mi segunda historia en realidad no soy de lo mejor para escribir pero a mi me gusto aunque hay algunas estrofas muy melosos soy bastante romántica lo siento no lo puedo evitar jijiji ;) **

**Bueno pues esta historia se la dedico a mi amiga Nalu que me ha apoyado siempre y pues esta historia surgio de una simple irá hacia mis primos y pues talves algo sea demasiado exagerado pero es mi segunda historia se que cuando tenga más experiencia me quedarán mejor… Espero que les guste y que la disfruten… **

**Pensamientos: en comillas y negritas **

**TU SILENCIO ME AGOBIA **

Una tarde soleada estaba una chica, joven, castaña como de unos 25 años de edad, acostada en el césped trasero de su casa, recordando los momentos bonitos que había pasado con su ex – novio

_FLASH – BACK _

_-Mi amor jamás te dejaré por nada de este mundo no sabes lo mucho que te necesitaría – decía ella un poco angustiada _

_-Si pero sabes que eso no va a pasar porque yo no pienso dejarte ni ahora ni nunca – decía el muy seguro de si mismo _

_Después de haber dicho eso ambos empezaron a acariciarse y darse pequeños besos, demostrándose cuanto se querían. _

_FIN FLASH – BACK _

Mientras sus lagrimas caían sobre su rostro, como que fueran pequeñas gotas de una brisa, que resbalaban sobre su rostro.

-**"Como pude ser tan tonta porque a mi" **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

-_"porque Hermione? Solo necesito un porque, por qué después de todo me dejaste" – _escribía un joven en un pergamino en donde la tinta se corría por las lagrimas que caían sobre el pergamino

-Solo necesito saber que paso esa noche porque luego de haberla pasado tan bien con tus amigas veniste tan mal conmigo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

La tarde estaba nublada, así que Hermione decidió entrar a su casa, secándose las lágrimas, entró ya con la cara limpia solo con los ojos un poco hinchados por el llanto.

-Hola mi amor – dijo un pelirrojo tras ella

-Hola – dijo ella un tanto fría desviando el beso hacia su mejilla

-Que pasa mi amor que tienes? Porque te comportas tan fría?

-Ya no puedo más – dijo empezando a llorar

-Que ya no puedes? A que te refieres? De que hablas? – decía el un poco angustiado

-Solo que no quiero lastimarte… empezó a sollozar

-Dime que es lo que pasa, que hiciste como para lastimarme?

-Yo, yo no se lo que hice, esto no se suponía – la voz cada vez era más leve y difícil de entender entre sus sollozos.

-Haber cálmate y dime! – decía el intentando calmarla

-Pues… yo no se que me pasa **"Hermione Granger calmate" **la verdad no se porque estoy contigo, tu no me me…re…ces…

**-**Porque no te merezco? Acaso sales con alguien más?

-Si bueno, digo no, no salgo con él pero lo amo – dijo con la voz temblorosa

-Lo amas? Y dime toda la verdad me amas a mi, o más bien me amaste alguna vez?

-Yo… no… quiero seguir con esto!

-Vamos Hermione necesito la verdad! – dijo levantando el tono, ya muy serio

-Solo no me grites. Quieres la verdad? Pues la verdad te daré!... Yo estoy sufriendo por lo que estoy haciendo, porque la verdad yo pues yo no… te… am…o y alguna vez te quise? Pues fue como un amigo y nada más y por eso tu no me mereces, te he sido infiel.

-Y si nunca me quisiste porque estas conmigo? Porque si me desprecias tanto porque estas conmigo? Si solo te inspiraba más que una simple amistad porque decidiste estar a mi lado – decía el sufriendo

-Yo, YO NO LO SE! – le grito

-wowow! No me subas el tono

Las lágrimas en la cara de Hermione no dejaban de caer

-Es por lo que más sufro – decía ella – no se como llegue a ti, ni siquiera lo recuerdo!

-Ah! Pues tal vez solo querías llenar la necesidad de sentirte sola, estando con alguien que si te iba a aceptar porque sabias que te quería y que te iba a decir que si?

-No, yo no sabía que tu me querías, como te digo ni siquiera se como llegue a ti – decía con una gran angustia la chica – pero no me vengas a reprochar todo esto porque yo también me he aguantado tus borracheras con los que tu dices llamar "amigos"

-Pero si eran amigos – decía el

-Si, amigos que usaban lápiz labial y lo dejaban en el cuello de tu camisa, crees que no lo note cuando me venías a visitar en las noches?

-Pues… pues… yo no… se que… que… decir…… - sin nada que decir - Si lo se tampoco he sido el mejor de los novios y tu tampoco la mejor de las novias – dijo recuperando nuevamente el aliento

-Si ambos no lo hemos sido, pero es por lo mismo porque no hay amor verdadero

-Si Hermione, pero con todas las mujeres que he estado tu eres la única que si me hace sentir tan bien

Hubo un gran silencio que invadió la habitación mientras que otro apartamento también había un tenso silencio… Se encontraba un ojiverde enrollando un pergamino cuando una pelirroja llego a su lado

-Hola – le dijo ella

-Hola Giny – dijo en tono ausente

-Harry que te pasa?

-Nada, porque? – dijo mintiendo

-Tienes los ojos rojos e hinchados, seguro que estas bien? – decía ella algo asustada por el aspecto de Harry

-Si – respondió rápido – y a ti como te va? A que se debe tu visita – dijo intentando cambiar el tema

-No te hagas, que paso? - decía ella acercándose más y más a Harry

-No es nada, una simple gripe

-Una simple gripe por la que no dejas de llorar – dijo ella secándole las lágrimas con las yemas de sus delicados dedos

-Es que tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza **"Giny aléjate por favor" **

Giny quedo tan cerca de él que topo su nariz con la de él, pero no que allí, ella rozo sus labios con los de el muy lentamente, así lo hizo varias veces hasta lograr que él le correspondiera

-Te amo Hermione – dijo en susurro

Giny paro en seco y dijo bastante indignada -Soy Giny!

-Si Giny que pasa? – dijo el tranquilamente

-Dijiste TE AMO HERMIONE – dijo bastante encolerizada

-No, yo no dije eso

-Potter lo dijiste - dijo ya bastante molesta

-Si lo dije, perdóname – dijo el acercándose a ella

-Solo te perdono si correspondes a esto – dijo ella intentando sonreír, ella volvió a besar a Harry muy lento para lograr que el le correspondiera; así pasaron unos minutos dándose pequeños besos

-Alto – dijo Harry e hizo que Ginny se sobresaltara y parara

-¿Qué pasa?

-No Giny esto no puede ser!

-Porque no, todo esta perfecto – dijo dándole otro beso

-No, te digo que ya no más, te digo que no te puedo hacer esto!

-Pero la estamos pasando bien

-Tu la estas pasando bien porque me quieres, pero yo no a ti

-Entonces porque me correspondes

-Porque lo estoy haciendo todo mal, ya no se ni porque vivo, sin Hermione la vida no tiene sentido

-Hermione aquí, Hermione allá ya estoy harta de ella, ella no es para ti Harry recuerda que luego de aquella noche ella te dejo por Ron, ella no te quiere solo te uso!

-Espera, espera… cmo sabes todo eso?

-Cuál?** "oops… ya la regué" **

-Dime como sabes todo lo que acabas de decir – dijo ya con un tono bastante serio

-Harry tranquilízate, estas muy tenso – dijo dándole un beso el cual Harry no correspondió, pero ella se quedo hasta sin aliento intentando que él le correspondiera, el ojiverde la despego de él bruscamente

-No puedes seguir con esta juego! Dime como lo sabes? Nadie sabe eso ni siquiera Hermione está conciente de todo eso, contéstame Giny, sabes que puedo leer tu mente para conseguir la verdad

A Giny se le escaparon unas lágrimas – está bien te dire la verdad, solo dime que vas a quedarte conmigo

-No me puedo quedar contigo porque no te amo, mi corazón le pertenece a Hermione que a pesar que ella ya no sienta lo mismo…

-Ella lo siente, ella sigue enamorada de ti, ella nunca dejó de quererte por Ron, eso JAMÁS PASO – dijo ya bastante sobresaltada

-Como lo sabes? Porque estas tan segura de ello?

-Porque yo soy la razón que ustedes no estén juntos – decía con la voz temblorosa

-Tu? Giny que hiciste?

-Yo, yo pues yo encante a Hermione para que de un momento a otro se alejara de ti, sin razón y se fuera con Ron porque el la quería tanto entonces así yo podía estar contigo

Harry la trajo hacia él y la empezó a besar, pero lo hacía de una manera tan brusca que estaba lastimando a Ginny

-Ha…rry… basta! – él no la soltaba, más la traía hacia el – me estás la…tim…ando

Harry paro en seco, pero aún sin soltarla

-Esto es lo que quieres? Juegas sucio Weasley muy sucio, el amor gana, es mutuo, es algo tan especial que se da…

-Admítelo nunca te fijarías en mi, tu siempre me has visto como tu hermana pequeña, la que necesita protección o no?

-Si, pero eso no te da el derecho de encantar a Hermione, de quitarme la felicidad, de arruinar mi vida – tras decir eso la volvió a jalar hacia el y llevarla a la pared para besarla de nuevo pero con más odio y la brusquedad, tan fuerte que la pelirroja no pudo hablar más que quejarse de dolor, eso a Harry no le importo, hasta darse cuenta que le había hecho sangrar el labio a la chica

-Te gusta? Sientes algo?...

**Les gusto? Aquí estoy yo de nuevo! Al fin pude subir la historia es que ando en mil cosas y nunca la subo y la tengo bueno espero que les haya gustado jeje ya saben cualquier duda o sugerencia **

**En los REVIEWS porfa escríbanme ReV!3Ws! si no me voy a poner triste jajaja son bromas, pero si cualquier cosita ya saben escríbanme bueno los dejo hasta el próximo capítulo…. **

**Para el próximo si pongo spoilers se los prometo! **


	2. Tanto embrollo por un encatamiento?

**Hola!!! Aquí yo de nuevo jejeje perdón que hasta ahora haya subido el segundo capitulo pero en fin hay una que otra razón, en fin aquí esta bueno solo una aclaración cada vez que cambia la situación o el lugar estan los o-o-o-o-o-o-o espero que disfruten el segundo capi..**

**Cualquier consulta, duda o algo por el estilo en los reviews porfis!!!! Gracias ;) nn **

**En este capítulo le quiero agradecer a mi gran amiga Nalu que me ha apoyado a hacer estos fics… **

**Capítulo 2**

**Todo ese embrollo por un encantamiento??**

-Si, pero eso no te da el derecho de encantar a Hermione, de quitarme la felicidad, de arruinar mi vida – tras decir eso la volvió a jalar hacia el y llevarla a la pared para besarla de nuevo pero con más odio y la brusquedad, tan fuerte que la pelirroja no pudo hablar más que quejarse de dolor, eso a Harry no le importo, hasta darse cuenta que le había hecho sangrar el labio a la chica

-Te gusta? Sientes algo?...

-No – dijo ella empezando a lagrimear

-Entonces porque te metiste en mi vida, si sabes que no te voy a amar

-Porque quería intentar, probar, que se sentía ser tuya; del porque Herm era tan feliz contigo, yo también quería una oportunidad! Yo siempre te he apoyado, te he ayudado y tu nunca has notado que lo hago porque te quiero

-Si me quisieras tanto como dices no me hubieras hecho esto, que no te diste cuenta que me hiciste el hombre más infeliz, si en caso te ha pasado por la mente… ah! Si quiero que le pidas una disculpa a Herm y pues Ron no se si es tu cómplice o también lo enredaste en tu juego y si solo lo enredaste debería darte vergüenza que a tu propio hermano lo hayas engañado…

-Harry yo no… no… soy capaz – dijo ella en un hilo de voz

-Para pedir una disculpa no lo eres? Pero para dañar a las personas que si te han dado cariño y te quieren no?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mientras que Hermione y Ron aun se encontraban discutiendo algunos puntos pendientes

-Lo mejor es que hasta aquí lo dejemos – dijo la castaña rompiendo el monótono silencio – sabes llevamos cuatro meses juntos y no ha pasado nada, o sea, no ha habido magia, al estar contigo no siento nada, a veces me he sentido un poco infeliz

-Un poco? Desde que estas lejos de Harry no me has regalado una de esas lindas sonrisas que tienes y esta bien se que conmigo jamás vas a estar feliz, si quieres ir tras Harry como un perro faldero ve, que importa ya que más da ve por el.

-No seas injusto, ambos sabemos que esto no funcionará ni hoy ni nunca que aún no lo entiendes?? O no lo quieres entender? Yo quiero ser feliz con Harry e ir tras el no significa que voy como un perro faldero, significa que en realidad quiero ser feliz, creo que lo merezco, más bien merezco el amor más grande que ningún otro hombre me podrá dar, como Harry – dijo muy segura de si misma

El pelirrojo salió de la casa de la castaña sin decir absolutamente nada, llevaba los ojos vidriosos y antes de abandonar por completo la casa agrego – Ve con Harry ambos se merecen lo mejor, pero hay un obstáculo no tan fácil de vencer y se llama Giny te cuidado con ella se que tiene algo para preparado, no lo entenderás y es una larga historia… solo ten cuidado con lo que te dije – dicho esto desapareció tras dar la vuelta en el bulevar más cercano

-Gracias – dijo ella en un hilo de voz y salió corriendo hacia el apartamento de Harry.

La castaña se dirigió al apartamento de Harry lo más rápido que pudo, al llegar ahí busco una llave en su bolsa que afortunadamente aún conservaba; ella abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y escucho lo que decían

-Harry suéltame – dijo la pelirroja

-No, hasta que me prometas que te vas a disculpar – dijo el aún sosteniéndola duro de la cintura

Estas palabras invadieron la cabeza de la castaña _"No, hasta que me prometas que te vas a disculpar" _de que? Que hizo? – tras su mente procesar esta información llego al lugar en donde se encontraba Harry con Ginny en donde encontró una situación no muy cómoda para ella; se encontraba el ojiverde a espaldas de ella agarrándole fuertemente la cintura a la pelirroja; Tras verla entrar Ginny se abalanzó sobre Harry y lo beso, el no le correspondió, la castaña estaba dispuesta a abandonar el apartamento cuando oyó un…

-Alto – dijo ya cansado de lo mismo el ojiverde – otra vez con lo mismo? Ginny ya te dije que no te quiero y que mi corazón le pertenece a Hermione – dijo manteniendo la esperanza en lo que sentía por ella

-Harry – grito la castaña, bastante conmovida por lo que había escuchado, tras voltear a verla el ojiverde soltó a Ginny y fue en busca de Herm cuando se escucharon las palabras…

-Petrificus totalus - Harry cayó al suelo como una piedra

-Ginny que te pasa porque le hiciste eso a Harry?

-Vaya, vaya Hermione no creí que fueras capaz de regresar a Harry después de lo que le hiciste

-Pues ya ves que si lo hice y vine a recuperar a mi Harry!!

-Tu Harry? – dijo ella burlándose – perdona pero el ahora es mío, que yo recuerde lo dejaste por cuatro largos meses sin hablarle, verlo o darle una explicación y aún peor te fuiste con su mejor amigo

-Sabes, si hice todo lo que tu dices, ya no me hagas sentir más culpable, y si se que tal vez el ya no me merece, pero yo creo que el amor cura cualquier cosa y yo estoy dispuesta a curar la herida que le hice – dijo la castaña

-Yo amo a Harry – gritó y los ojos de la pelirroja tomaron un color intenso; ella iba a intentar agredir a Harry de nuevo con otro hechizo

-Pero Hermione la detuvo – expelliarmus – y la varita de la pellirroja se le safo de la mano – no crees que le has hecho mucho daño ya?

-A quien a él o a ti?

-A ambos, no sabes cuanto me hace falta, cuanto lo necesito – se oyó un Ennervate salir de su boca (n/a Ennervate: Hechizo revitalizador, vuelve a un ser consiente nuevamente) el ojiverde se levantó y vio a la castaña con su cara más tierna

-Oh! Harry – dijo ella derramando una lágrima

-Estas bien?? – dijo él acercándose a ella

Ella asintió y le dio un corto beso al ojiverde, el le correspondió para luego ambos separarse para respirar.

-mmjm… no estoy pintada – dijo la pelirroja bastante molesta, ambos voltearon hacia ella

-Ginny has lo que debes que hacer y te vas – dijo Harry abrazando a Hermione

-Herm… yo pues… - dijo y ya no terminó la frase y salió rápido del apartamento de Harry

-Que paso Harry, porque salió huyendo? Que es lo que me debe de decir? Tú la quieres?

-Una pregunta a la vez, no soy máquina – dijo sonriendo – ella tiene que explicarte mucho y si la quiero – dijo él haciendo borrar la sonrisa de Herm – pero solo como una hermana chiquita dijo el tomándola por la cintura.

Ella sintió un alivio al oír esas palabras

-Tu aún me quieres – pregunto Harry dudoso de la respuesta que le podía dar

-Yo nunca he dejado de quererte, es solo que últimamente me he sentido tan confundida!

-Si lo se, de eso tenemos que hablar

-Si – dijo ella dándole un gran abrazo a Harry

-Pero después de esto – dijo riendo, la beso y ella correspondió – entonces porque me dejaste por Ron? Te aburri?

-Sabes, eso aún es un enigma para mi! No se porque lo hice ni siquiera me había pasado por la mente ser algo más que su amiga algún día – dijo la castaña

-Y dime después de cuatro meses y un día sigues sin sentir nada por el?

-Como recuerdas que son cuatro meses y un día?

-Responde mi pregunta primero – dijo un poco intranquilo el ojiverde

-Yo… yo me siento bien

-Yo quiero que respondas mi pregunta

-Pues un poco – dijo algo avergonzada – aunque te soy sincera cada vez que lo besaba no sentía nada, entonces pueda ser que lo quiera pero como un hermano así como tú con Ginny, porque por el no siento nada más que amistad

-Ya veo! Te tengo que confesar algo!

-Que pasa? Tiene que ver con Ginny?

-Si es Ginny! – dijo Harry evitando la mirada desilusionada de Hermione

-Te enamoraste de ella?

-Que si me enamore? Bueno en realidad no es así es un error que he cometido por puro despecho

-Yo te vi besándote con ella cuando entre – dijo dejando atrás que Harry no correspondió a ese beso

-emm… si de eso quiero hablarte! – dijo el ojiverde llevando su vista al suelo

-Es tu novia? – dijo angustiada

-No, como crees! Pero tiempo antes – dijo conteniendo la ira – ambos nos estábamos besando, ella empezó quería seducirme y yo me deje llevar y le correspondí

-Tu le correspondiste? – pregunto ella aún más desilusionada, en ese momento pensó que su idea de estar con Harry no le iba a corresponder ya que el la quería pero de otra forma

-Si, por eso te lo estoy diciendo, para que te des cuenta que no te quiero mentir, ni para que pienses que alguna vez te voy a ser infiel

-Que no lo haces? Te encontré besándote con ella y ahora piensas que todo esta bien? – dijo reclamándole

-Si ahora me vienes a reclamar eso y yo… yo tuve que pasar cuatro largos meses sin saber nada de ti y que iba a pasar con lo nuestro y como yo si puedo disculparte sin esperar una larga explicación y tu me estas reclamando una pequeña equivocación que cometí un solo día

-Bien supiste de mi, sabias que yo estaba con Ron y que no quería estar contigo

-Si lo supe, pero tu nunca viniste a decirme que ya no querías tener cualquier tipo de relación conmigo y te fuiste con Ron

-Tienes razón fue una gran equivocación que cometí – dijo la castaña culpándose

-Ya paso – dijo el – ya no toquemos más el tema todo esta bien

La castaña le paso una mano por el pelo azabache, lo abrazo y le susurro algo al oído

-Te quiero Harry James Potter Evans – el ojiverde sintió que un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo

-Y yo a ti Hermione Jane Granger – dijo sincerándose viéndola a los ojos

Hermione sonrió y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y ella agacho la cabeza, la mano de Harry subió a su barbilla y le levanto la cabeza

-Si es eso lo que en verdad siente no tienes porque avergonzarte, créeme yo si te lo digo con toda seguridad y sinceridad

-Te creo pero no me gusta que me veas llorar

-Herm en las buenas y en las malas… soy tu amigo

-Y novio!! – dijo ella afirmando lo que aún estaba en duda

-Quieres ir a cenar? – dijo el bastante animado

Ella solo asintió – solo que bueno tienes que ir no elegante sino que vestida de una manera muy especial

-Manera especial? Que tiene mi atuendo

-No te gusto informal?? Porque si no te gus…

-Ssshhh!!! Calla – dijo tranquilizandola – a lo que me refiero es que vamos al mejor restaurante que hay , o sea tu favorito

-Iremos a The Grand Valley? – dijo asombrada

-Si alli mismo, donde nos hicimos novio, lo recuerdas?

-Como olvidarlo? – dijo rozando sus dulces labios con un pequeño acercamiento

-Sabes algo? – dijo amo tus besos cortos, hace mucho que no jugabas a eso conmigo

-Te refieres al juego de mis mágicos besos cortos que tanto te vuelven loco? - dijo ella divertida

-Si esos mismos – dijo el jugando con los dedos de la mano de la castaña

-Tendré que ir a casa para arreglarme – dijo regresando a la realidad

-Porque? no es necesario! Recuerdas las habitación que ocupabas cuando éramos novios anteriormente? Aun conserva ropa (n/a no compartían la misma habitación con Harry… no crean otra cosilla xD)

-Cierto – dijo dirigiéndose hacia la habitación

-Pero… - dijo el ojiverde haciéndola detenerse

-Que pasa?

-Pues de todas formas iremos de compras

-Para que, tu mismo me dijiste que allí había ropa

-Si, pero no blanca o sí? – dijo el ojiverde cuestionándola

-Blanca? Para que blanca??

-Porque como te dije iremos a tu restaurante favorito, pero no al de aquí de la ciudad sino al que esta en la playa!

-En la playa? – dijo extrañada

-Si, hay uno en la playa

-Wow que sorpresa, como conseguiste las reservaciones tan rápido?

-Quien dijo que ya las hice?

-OH! Yo creí que ya tenías una reservación

-Si ya tenía una pero solo para una persona, porque no sabía que venias, además necesitaba distraerme y como sabes amo el mar y me venía bien

-Ya veo! – dijo una Hermione entusiasmada

-Y pues al dar mi nombre, el dueño es un mago y me dijo que cualquier favor, pues que le avisara, sabes a veces me sienta bien el papel de ser famoso, aunque sabes que lo detesto Vamos a comprar la ropa? – dijo cambiando de tema

-Esta bien, vamos!

Ambos salieron del apartamento de Harry sin notar que en una esquina estaba…

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Continuará

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Spoilers del próximo cap.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Gracias por su atención señorita – dijo giñandole el ojo**

**-Mmmjm… dijo la castaña dandole una pequeña manada en el hombro**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Hey no me avisaste que venías en boxer – dijo ella volteándose**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**-Ven – dijo Harry creo que nos podemos colar por detrás**

**-Hey**

**-shh! Calla, hay que hacer una travesura de vez en cuando no crees?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Jaja les gustaron?? Bueno pues esto es todo los que les puedo adelantar, les cuento que ya son los últimos cápitulos, la verdad es que no es una historia muy larga pero en fin espero que la hayan disfrutado!! Porfis dejen sus reviews!!! Me harán muy feliz…**

**Att. Kimmys**


End file.
